


meet me in cargo (and then kill me there too) (wait what?)

by froghatesithere



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Betrayal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got paranoid writing this, My First AO3 Post, geting together almost, implied suicide if you squint?, obliviousness but in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghatesithere/pseuds/froghatesithere
Summary: called it AU AU bc its an among us au im so sorry <3first work on this site! basically just a nice painful Iwaoi not quite getting together angst fic. if you don't know how the game Among Us is played you should probably get a bit of context somewhere. not sure what else to say here.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	meet me in cargo (and then kill me there too) (wait what?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! among us au fic, thought I'd outline basic game changes here:  
> \- essentially the plot of the game! so not them playing the game, them in the game.  
> \- tasks take much longer! I had to expand the timeline.  
> \- if there's any grammar/spelling issues lmk but if there's big inconsistencies with anything dont tell me  
> \- dont look at end notes until after reading!

They’d all received their assignments when they were about eight. Obviously, everybody said they were crewmates. You couldn't really confess to being an imposter; they weren’t exactly popular people. It wasn’t their faults; nobody knew where the assignments came from. There was no way to. You just trained until a certain age, than got on your ship and did your tasks. And if you were an imposter, your tasks were killing your lifelong companions. It was predator-prey, and both options completely sucked.  
Still, Oikawa.. hadn’t been upset or surprised by his assignment. Of course he was a crewmate; somebody had to be the group leader. He’d had those traits from very early on. Typically a ship had ten people aboard it, but his crew was only nine; Oikawa didn’t mind. It was easier for direct management like that. Oikawa had come quite far; it’d taken him years to become captain of a crew, and he wore the somewhat ugly cyan uniform with pride. It might be ugly, but it was his spacesuit. He’d earned it. His reluctantly present best friend, Iwa, could attest to it - and, true to form, Iwa’s spacesuit was plain black. He lacked enthusiasm, and he was withdrawn except in some very specific moments, and he was never kind to Oikawa. He was the best friend Oikawa had ever had - the only person he trusted in their endlessly suspicious world. Nobody knew how the system worked or where it came from, but it worked; approximately 1 in 5 people were secretly assigned by a higher power to sabotage or terminate all expeditions to the best of their abilities. So, when Oikawa went to assemble his crew, he went to people he knew he could trust; starting with Iwa. His fellow crewmate, his right hand man. The rest of the team just kind of came together.  
Kindaichi; the onion-looking fellow in the lime suit. He was pretty strong when he needed to be. He would be a valuable part of the team, if Oikawa worked with him.  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki; red and yellow respectively, the two were inseparable. They’d come through for Oikawa, but if it was the two of them, they were screwed. Still, their coupling was beneficial; if one vouched for the other, they’d know they were safe. The reason for that?  
Mad dog. Wearing the dark blue suit, he was a wild card; included to serve a purpose, yes, but that purpose was worthy of doubt. Essentially, everyone thought mad dog was one of the impostors. There was no confirmation, but if it was true then he’d be one of the two, and if not he was certainly an interesting player.  
Yahaba; nobody would know it looking at him, but the boy in the white suit was the only person with real control over Mad Dog. The only one who could put him in his place. The only one who did, quite often. Oikawa was the team captain - he’d noticed that their relationship was.. Somewhat resemblant of masukana and hanamaki.  
Kunimi was somewhat inconsequential. The player’s dark green uniform didn’t do much to grab attention for him, either. Oikawa felt a little bad for putting him on the team, but even bait was useful. Plus, they needed a certain number of players.  
Finally, Watari; like Iwa, he’d known Oikawa for years, and was relatively trustworthy. He wasn’t too bright, but he was strong, powerful, and relatively kind. He was a good end piece to their team, and didn’t seem capable of efficiently being an imposter.  
Nine adventurers, risking their life for a journey that in and of itself was the biggest risk. Nobody knew what would happen if they won - there was never any communication from the victors. Maybe there were never any victors. Oikawa shivered a little at the thought, but--  
A hand came down on his back. “C’mon, dumbass. Don’t be sick on the ship. We’ll vote you out.” Iwa was there for him, in his own way.  
The first day wasn’t awful, all things considered. Oikawa called an emergency meeting immediately; he wanted to set a few things straight. He asked them all to relay to him their tasks; he knew it was risky, but the safety it would allow them in identifying the imposter was worth it. Plus, mad dog was acting very suspicious; it’d be an easy first step. With all their tasks identified, Oikawa headed to electrical to begin his long one. You could only do one phase of each task a day, and the ship took ages to get around. He was walking with Iwa, who had a task in the lower engine.  
“So, Iwa.”  
“What do you want, trash man?”  
“Hey! Why would you call me that??”  
“Cuz. you got the trash task, and you’re trash.”  
“You’re so mean to me, Iwa.”  
“Yeah, well. You like it.”  
“I sure do,” Oikawa winked at his friend.  
“Shut up, trashykawa.”  
“Make me.”  
“No. anyways, what were you gonna say?”  
“Oh, right! You’re so distracting, Iwa.”  
“Oikawa. Shush.”  
“Right. Anyway I was gonna ask who you expected it to be?”  
“Well, mad dog, obviously.”  
“Obviously,” Oikawa nodded.  
“And… I dunno. We’ll see. Probably yahaba or kindaichi or something.”  
“Yeah, that makes sense. At least if it's Kunimi or Watari or something we’ll win.”  
“Yeah. at least that.”  
“And we have us,” Oikawa added.  
“For now.” iwa chided, before turning off to go do his task, leaving Oikawa to go on alone.  
For now. “See ya tomorrow,” Oikawa called after his friend.  
They didn’t see each other tomorrow. They saw each other about two hours later, when Yahaba called an emergency meeting.  
“What’s up, Yahaba?” Oikawa asked.  
“Mad dog vented.” the boy said.  
Everyone else’s comments started coming in - nobody was surprised. Mad dog tried to defend himself, but there wasn’t much to say. He was the only one to skip voting that round, and the buzzer confirmed their success upon his ejection. Everyone seemed relieved - only one left. There was no notable atypical reaction - even an imposter, Oikawa thought, would be glad to be rid of mad dog. The imposter was having that same thought, closer than Oikawa realised as he left the center table.  
Iwa and oikawa were walking together again. “So, not yahaba, huh?” oikawa asked.  
“I guess not.”  
“Hmm. where are you going?”  
“Just walking with you. Waiting for my medbay timer to finish.”  
“Kinda sus.”  
“It’s not me, Oikawa.”  
“Aww, you used my real name! You’re being serious!”  
“Oikawa.”  
“Yeah yeah, i know. I was kidding. Your gentlemanly habits are appreciated.”  
“Ugh.”  
“You love me.”  
Iwa just rolled his eyes at that. Once he’d walked Oikawa to comms, he turned right back around to go to medbay. Oikawa admired how unafraid he was. He himself was hiding it less and less well. Who wouldn’t be afraid? There was no real way to know who was dead yet. Hell, Iwa could be dead already. He couldn’t think like that. Wait, why had he thought that? He checked outside the room. No bodies. Just his weird disproportionate concern for his best friend. Oops.  
Oikawa decided to ignore the startling realisation of his feelings for his best friend. Within a minute or two, he wasn’t even that startled. Plus, trash was an unpleasant job. And more important as a singular focus, really. At least it was in cargo. The one place with actual space on the whole ship. Once he’d done his tasks for the day, knowing he couldn’t continue trash or wiring for a few hours, he sat down in cargo. Well, since he was here… Oikawa sent a message to Iwa, saying to meet him if he was done. Iwa said he had one more thing to do for the day, then he’d be right there. It gave Oikawa time to think about telling him.  
It took Iwa a pretty long time to show up. When he did, he sat down next to Oikawa. They stayed there quietly for a few minutes. Their days were lonely enough. The company was enough. Finally, Oikawa ruined it. “Whatcha thinking about, Iwa?”  
“Not much, really.”  
“Typical.”  
‘Shut up, trashykawa. You wanted me to be here, remember?”  
“I remember.”  
“Why was that, again?”  
“Who knows, Iwa. Maybe I’m gonna kill you and then disdainfully but affectionately confess my love to your corpse.”  
“You’re not funny, Trashkawa.”  
“I beg to differ.”  
“So beg, then.”  
“Like I wouldn't,” Oikawa muttered.  
“What?” Iwa turned his head sharply  
“What?” Oikawa echoed, the picture of innocence.  
“Whatever. Why am I here, again?”  
“Well, I was half telling the truth earlier. Iwa, I’m gonna be direct here. We don’t have that long, and as such, I thought I'd let you know. I didn't honestly fully realise until a few hours ago myself. If we somehow live out of this, all I ask is that we stay the friends we’ve always been.”  
“You gonna kill me or something? You’re being weird, Oikawa. What’s going on?”  
“Hajime, I love you.”  
“Oikawa, I-”  
The emergency meeting alarm sounded. Whatever Iwa had been about to say was cut off by the blaring. Oikawa knew he had to go to the meeting, but fuck, the timing. fuck. Time to put on his leader hat. Oikawa picked up the wet floor sign next to him and balanced it carefully on his helmet. Once that was in place, he began running to the cafeteria.  
Holy shit. Whoever the imposter was, they certainly weren’t fucking around. The body had been reported in the upper engine by Matsukawa. The body was Hanamaki’s. Hanamaki, who they’d all known their whole lives. Additionally, Kunimi was dead. Fuck. it was… a lot, all at once. Oikawa felt bad. He’d been like a mentor to Kunimi, he thought. Plus, upper engine was close to medbay… one vent by the imposter, and the body could’ve been Iwa’s. Oikawa was terrified, especially with his yet unacknowledged confession still hanging between them. Oikawa was starting to understand the theory that no crews had won yet. He didn’t know if his crew would win anymore. He didn’t know if his Iwa would win. After they all paid their respects to hanamaki, the awkward bti came; accusations. They all figured it was best to let Matsukawa speak first. “Did anyone have a task in reactor/admin?” he asked, fists clenched, near tears.  
Oikawa made a realisation. Nothing surprising, really. “Kindaichi did.”  
“Guys! It wasn’t me!”  
“Sorry, Kindaichi, you’re the most suspicious right now. We can’t afford to skip this round. We have to.” oikawa said. Everyone else agreed.  
Matsukawa didn’t say anything, but he voted first, glaring at Kindaichi the whole time. The rest of the group eventually placed their votes too, following suit. Kindaichi skipped. It didn’t matter, in the end. He and Watari were the only two to do such a thing. But-- the buzzer. It blared angrily at them. Then the female robotic voice.  
“Kindaichi was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.” oh, no. they were down to five people. Oh, no. they’d killed Kindaichi for nothing. Shit, Oikawa thought, this trip is really throwing off my priorities. So. it was down to the wire. Him, Iwa, depressed angry Matsukawa, seemingly trustworthy Yahaba, and… the ever-innocent Watari. Oikawa had never been unsure like this before.  
It wasn’t Matsukawa. It couldn’t be, right? What he’d had with Hanamaki.. No. Matsukawa wasn’t an actor, not like that, by any stretch of the imagination. It couldn’t be him. He’d discounted Watari at the beginning.. Watari was no killer. He couldn’t. Plus, he trusted everyone. An imposter would’ve voted for Kindaichi. Which left.. Yahaba? He and Iwa had somewhat discounted that at the beginning. Then again, Yahaba was ruthless; if he was an imposter, and he’d thought getting rid of mad dog would make it easier for him, he’d definitely do it.  
He didn’t see Iwa after the meeting. He was too scared to send him a message - what if Iwa ignored it? That’d be worse than not knowing. It was looking like they were all going to die. He’d said his part; if Iwa had something to say, that was on him. Oikawa wasn’t going to go out of his way to get rejected and end the lifelong friendship; that seemed reasonable. So why did he feel bad about it? He’d done everything he could, been honest - there was nothing left to say or do. Nothing to regret not doing when he died. Something in him knew that wasn’t true. Goddamnit. He wanted to kiss Iwa before he went, or at least say his goodbyes. Why did he have to be so sentimental?  
Luckily for him, the last bit of his final task was near Iwa’s. He passed Matsukawa’s body on the way. Matsukawa hadn’t had anything much but Hanamaki. It had been expected. Goddamnit! Another stop on his way to have whatever confrontation was left to have. He reluctantly reported the body. The meeting was eerily quiet now that it was just the four of them. Him. Iwa. Yahaba. Watari. Which meant… Yahaba. It had to be, right? Iwa nodded at him. A mutual agreement. They all decided to cast their votes in silence, which came out to… two for Yahaba.  
One skipped. Watari. Of course.  
One for Iwa? From Yahaba. That was his mistake. How could it possibly be Iwa?  
Yahaba was ejected. BEEP.  
“Yahaba was not an imposter. 1 imposter remains.”  
Watari, huh? It made sense, kinda… but no, no it didn’t. Had it all been an act? Their entire lives? All three of them went different directions, Iwa to reactors, Watari to oxygen, and Oikawa back to cargo. There was nowhere to run, but he could hide for a bit. Talking to Iwa would have to wa- wait, what?  
Iwa was there, suddenly, slouching against the crate next to him. “Finished my tasks,” he mumbled, “thought i’d see how you were.”  
“Been better, Iwa.”  
“Yeah, that makes two of us.”  
“Hmm. so, watari, huh?”  
“I guess so. I haven’t seen him.”  
“Yeah, I haven’t ran into him this whole time, actually.”  
“Should we-”  
“-call an emergency meeting? Yeah, i think so.”  
The two got up quietly, Oikawa moving first, but--  
As Iwa stood up, he lurched forwards, thrusting a knife into Oikawa’s gut. Oikawa slumped against him, in shock. Iwa held him. How had it come to this? Iwa could feel Oikawa’s breath slowing.  
“You…” Oikawa managed to get out, almost wheezing.  
VICTORY! Read the banner that suddenly popped up over his head.  
It didn’t feel like a victory to Iwaizumi. It felt like a defeat he could never come back from. He released Oikawa’s body, and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened. Just him, his knife, and a ship empty but for the body of the friend he’d betrayed.  
The game was over, but Iwa hadn’t realised he was playing one. There was only really one thing left to say.  
“I love you too, Oikawa. I’m so so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried when I wrote the "Who knows, Iwa. Maybe I’m gonna kill you and then disdainfully but affectionately confess my love to your corpse.” I think it was funny but I felt so evil oops
> 
> that's pretty much all?? might make this a series w other teams, idk. never rlly done angst before.


End file.
